


华夫森的读书笔记

by Wolvesion



Category: Reading Journal
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 什么书都有的读书笔记。我知道AO3不是用来干这个的orz不过显然这里存档最方便也最安全书的一些相关信息会在note里慢慢补上





	1. 《亚历山大三部曲》by玛丽.瑞脑特

严格意义上讲，这套书都不算是我看过的“有趣”程度中等的书。但是语言太美、措辞太精到了……看到瑞脑特描写泛着冷光的青铜器、阳光下一望无际的金色田野和女人的衣裳首饰和男人们的战舞，你能感到你就站在这幅波澜壮阔又精致优雅的历史与生活长卷中，与作者、与角色同呼吸共命运。不仅如此，瑞脑特的行文并不拖沓，或者说，她有一种让人接连读一大段没有情节的描写而丝毫不感到厌倦的异能。在《天堂之火》中，她将大量暗喻用于场景的描写中（可惜这一部分我大多都一掠而过），如果能参透这些暗喻，这些场景描写应该会更生动。《波斯少年》写了一个美丽而且对自己的美很有自觉并加以妥善利用的少年的故事，瑞脑特的描写一下子从恢弘转向细致，对于几场大型战役只有远景描述。 但是从另一个角度上讲，这是一个全新的描述战争残酷的精彩视角。《葬礼竞技会》人物众多（如果不列个提纲，很快就会忘了谁是谁的那种多），作者的笔调转冷，甚至有点残破的感觉。单从语言上来说，《波斯少年》应该是最美的一本 。  
《亚历山大三部曲》塑造了大量人物。我没看过多少历史小说，所以无从比较，但是就算是对比各种情节类、叙事或言情类小说而言，这个系列塑造的人物之多、每个人物性格之鲜明也算数一数二的了。在这里我就不按照人物出场的时间顺序，而是按照我印象的深刻程度来介绍这些人物吧。  
第一是《波斯少年》里的巴勾鄂斯。毕竟整整一本书都是以他第一人称写就，他的心理、他的感情难免描写得最细致、最深刻。由此看来，篇幅确实是给读者营造深刻印象得一大利器。这个人物的感情非常复杂：杀亲之仇、复国之恨、爱而不得和身体的残缺等等主题不停在他身上轮换，而幸亏他也足够足智多谋，让他逃过了马其顿和波斯将士的歧视和亚历山大的妃子的迫害（然而妃子的亲儿子就是被用她害巴勾鄂斯的手法害死的……果然报应不爽）。看到他，总觉得特别悲情。  
第二个是《葬礼竞技会》里的欧律狄刻。欧律狄刻的性格很有先驱性，充满了现代感，甚至有点“女权先锋”的意味。她像所有拼命争取阶级提升，却被命运捉弄而功亏一篑的奋斗者一样（虽然她浅薄、残忍、刚愎自用，头脑也略显简单，到最后有点蠢而不自知），我觉得她可能是全书中最容易引起现代人情感上的共鸣的人物。  
第三是托勒密。他出场很少，在一千五百多页的这一本书中，能占上十五页就不错。但是你要是合上书，想象托勒密的样子，你就能想到他是一个老练、沉稳，忠诚、可靠的中年人，同时他还很有政治头脑，是全书中少有的得到善终的人物。我强烈怀疑瑞脑特对他一定情有独钟……在描写他地时候，他的性格不断被强化，一开始只是用情节去体现，后来直接在文中总结。这种强化无疑会给读者留下深刻的印象。  
然后是亚历山大的父母：腓力王和奥林匹娅王后。他们像是两个正派里的反派，就像是肉刺，让人难受，又不能拔掉。腓力是个好国王、一个伟大的战略家，但他过于粗糙、鲁莽，有点短视。奥林匹娅善妒、聪明，但这个刚强的女人却因为过强得控制欲断送了她的幸福。他们死掉的时候我都松了一口气……  
最后是亚历山大和赫费斯提昂。他们两个本来应该是绝对的主角啊！但是我为什么会这么意难平……《天堂之火》里他们是两个小毛孩子，有唯美的相识和惊心动魄的相知，领略爱情的美妙、立下今生相许的誓言，赫费斯提昂甚至因为支持亚历山大政变而被流放。其中有一段，他们爬上神庙，赫费斯提昂由此参悟了他对亚历山大的感情，这真是整个系列中最美好、最摄人心魄的一段。赫费斯提昂死后，亚历山大几乎陷入疯狂，为他举办盛大的葬礼，这一段算是亚历山大最广为流传的感情回馈，但是我看到这一段的时候，觉得震悚加吓人，倒是没多少感动。在其他时候，赫费斯提昂的存在感真的不强，性格也单一而模糊，就好像把他封了神，反倒让人没多少亲近感了……而且越到后面互动越少，真是让人郁闷。好歹我也是想看他们两个谈恋爱的呀！至于说亚历山大……他让我很矛盾。全书都在写他，他的性格应该说很突出，哪怕《葬礼竞技会》上他死了，却仍阴魂不散。但是……总觉得他有点像是《艾凡赫》里的主人公，形象太过光正伟，难免有点不真实。  
还有很多其他人物，也都个性鲜明，言行真实让人觉得可信。我觉得能做到这一点，已经非常非常不容易了。仅仅因此称这套书为经典也不为过。  
这本书我看了接近二十天，一开始很慢，一个晚上看不了多少。但是后面读的就很快了，进入剧情之后，就迫不及待地想知道后面发生的事。我最喜欢的是《天堂之火》，因为情节比较有趣，人物也更有少年感，活泼跳脱。但是我觉得写得最好的是《波斯少年》，这一本在语言的优美与拖沓、情节的取舍、人物的塑造和感情的表达方面达到了一个完美的平衡。《葬礼竞技会》这本，在人物的塑造上基本趋于成熟，风格也非常稳，但是我总觉得因为技术太过纯熟，有点隔阂感，剧情进展也偏快（较前两本而言）。


	2. 《云图》by大卫.米切尔

神仙写文……这是我看完之后的第一感觉。  
我第一次知道这本书是源于演员雨果.维文，他主演了电影《云图六重奏》（中的所有反派角色）。老实说当时我看电影没看懂，觉得演得乱七八糟的。今次看完这本书再去看这部电影，才知道是这部电影虽然将这么复杂的故事融进一部电影实属很不容易，却导致电影对没看过书的人很不友好。电影忠于原著，值得一看。  
这本书我也不是第一次拿起来，但是从来没有撑过第二个故事（弗罗比舍的来信）。这次借着读《亚历山大》的专注一口气把这本读下来，才发觉自己错过了多么令人震撼的世界。  
这本书的写法首先就 非常考究。它由7个由完全不同的人物参与、却互相关联的小故事组成，故事的结构就像“上海自来水来自海上”，前半段给故事设下重重迷局，在思路刹徘徊过后则将谜题一一解开。在读的时候，每看到一个新的故事，我最大的乐趣就是猜测和寻找它与之前的故事的关联。  
我最喜欢的故事是《星美-451的记录仪》。喜欢这个故事我还是挺有私心的，因为这个故事非常“贾尼”，看的时候想到了很多贾尼脑洞（我早晚会用这个梗写一篇贾尼文的！早晚会的！）。但是随着星美的故事的进行，她看到自己的族群同类相食，在任海柱怀里发誓要建立一个新世界，她被捕时和任海柱的最后一眼给我难以忘怀的震撼。这个故事中还有很多对哲学、社会的思考都很深刻，值得反复回味。  
另一个故事《西德海姆的来信》（就是那个挺有名的，弗罗比舍和思科史密斯的故事，B站上好像还有这一对的同人视频），这个故事也曲折动人。但是老实讲，我倒是没觉得这一对的感情多么感人，我只是有感于弗罗比舍本人，一个自恃甚高、怀才不遇、用短短的一辈子写出了一部不朽的《云图六重奏》的作曲家，他似乎是很多追逐艺术理想的人的缩影。他自诩为心中的正义和理想作曲，但也是俗人一个，米切尔把这种理想和世俗的挣扎描绘的入木三分。最后他的“顿悟”我不太明白……理解不了他的所想，或者说作者想让我的所想。他自杀的时候我完全没有任何感触……有点可惜。但他有一句话写得很棒：一个人创作是因为冬季永无休止，是因为如果不这样做，狼群和暴风雪就会更快地扑向他。 我想这也是无数人不停创作的理由。  
这本书我大概用了一个星期看完。因为米切尔文笔非常流畅，读起来很轻松。第一个故事里没完没了的我我我让人厌烦（这个亚当.尤因的性格也是正直得迂腐，让人生厌），过了这一段之后会越来越好看。但是最后……最后一个故事（又是这个尤因），有强行圆满之嫌，全书结尾也有点强行喊口号的感觉。总体来讲很好看！如果让我在最近两年看过的书里面选一本重读，我会选这一本。神仙写文！  
以及一个彩蛋：《半衰期：路易莎雷的第一个谜》中的反派是九头蛇，其中一个杀手由雨果.维文饰演。在漫威系列里，反派组织九头蛇的头子红骷髅也是由雨果.维文饰演……不知道是巧合还是故意233333


	3. 《毛姆读书笔记》 by W.S.毛姆（刘文荣编译）

这本书无异于毛姆所列的一张书单。  
根据简介，这本书是毛姆的散文作品《总结》、《十大长篇及其作者》和《书与你》的节选本。有趣的是，在这本书里，正好节选到了毛姆对于文学作品的精简本的看法：基本支持。毛姆主张读书，尤其是读小说，最重要的就是娱乐，兴趣是读者读下去的最大动力。而节选本则要么节选出最有意义、最能体现故事主题的部分，要么节选出最有趣而不让故事支离破碎的部分，在“有趣”这个标准上，绝对是过关的。  
然后毛姆还评论了畅销书（就让时间检验畅销书是否值得一读吧），一些小说的写作技巧（看起来挺有用的），小说和故事的关系（没错，我也是那种比起人物更偏爱故事的人）。我觉得编者把这些内容放在一起、列在最前面一定是又私心的：毛姆这些论调正中我这种只知道看热闹、又不想在读书上付出太多的普通读者下怀，让毛姆的形象一下子亲近起来，让读者不由自主的想要相信毛姆的眼光，然后接下来三分之二的内容——痛快地吃下毛姆喂的这一大勺安利。  
接下来的部分就是书单本单了。在《怎样的人写出怎样的书》一节里面，毛姆介绍了几个作家的生平，然后结合他们的生平给出推荐书目。其实原文非常适合做成那种丢下一个书名然后来一段热情洋溢的赞美的书单，但是我懒，所以这个笔记里书单就免了吧，我只想把这一部分（还有下一部分《怎样的书值得一读》）综合起来做个笔记：  
第一，毛姆的阅读经验和推荐告诉我们，一个作者最出名的作品读起来一般不会踩雷。  
第二，根据毛姆的书单，先去读小说，觉得小说还不错再来读毛姆对作者的评论。如果没有读过这些小说，对毛姆所讲的作者生平的理解和共情都会减弱不少。  
第三，用“真实性”去评价一个故事时，一般会落到三个角度：第一，小说的描写是否附和人们在设定环境下的真实生活（在这一点上，其实我想说的是，在我看同人小说的时候，大部分我觉得写得很糟糕的文章是死在这一点上的，比如，美国队长在复仇者大厦/自己的公寓里睡行军床；皇帝每天的生活是用金锄头耕地）；第二，人物的行为是否附和小说对该人物的设定（不恰当的采用一个例子，同样是OOC，被设定为霸道总裁的托尼冲你嘤嘤嘤绝对要比被设定为omega软萌小受的托尼冲你嘤嘤嘤更让人难以接受）。第三，设定的环境与社会背景能否（大量）催生出具有故事主人公的性格的（普通）人物。  
第四，我果然还是最喜欢英国小说！  
本书的最后是一些理论性比较强的东西：讨论哲学、小说内容的全面性、伦理、宗教和道德。这一部分……我基本没看。实在是因为我是俗人一个，每天被迫面对工作上12+个小时的学术和理论内容已经是我的极限了，不想给自己找麻烦。不过在完成度上，这部分不看不影响全书的阅读体验。  
总体上来讲，如果书荒了想要一张自带评论的书单的话，这本书绝对值得一读。


	4. 《脑髓地狱》 by 梦野久作

《脑髓地狱》这个故事读起来……真是让人发疯！  
感觉脑洞是个好脑洞，叙述的切入点、时间点的选择在现在看来也是很常规的，但是我真的不知道为什么，这个故事的前70%读起来让我不知道作者想写啥。我觉得我能把这本书读完纯粹是因为这本书理论部分对我写文有用和我有涵养。  
故事一开始就是一首小诗（现代诗？和歌？我不太懂这方面知识），但是在我看来，这首小诗……不知所云，毫无必要，也不怎么好……然后正文开始，算是典型的日本文风：细腻、阴柔，对心理和感觉的描写细致到纤毫毕现甚至有点啰嗦。而且全文始终笼罩在一种阴森森、冷冰冰、黏糊糊的气氛中，对人物的描写也以负面形象居多。人物全部出场、背景也介绍得差不多（书中直接由若林博士口述背景，口述了很长~很长~很长，但是在我看来，这实在是一种偷懒的写法）之后，开始用主人公读文章的方法，交代一些心理方面的“背景知识”。这一部分其实挺重要的，后来正木博士为什么杀人、吴一郎为什么会被刺激发狂，都可以在这一段找到原因。其实我在看这一段的时候，想到了《Night Train》中有一段，是用大段的天文学知识体现人类的渺小，进而反应人物的心理。【再想想的话……岂不是很像学术论文里的文献引用？】在看过文献之后，主人公渐渐觉察到发生在自己身上的事情……谜题慢慢揭开。从看故事的角度上来讲，从这里开始这本书才变得有意思。一本小说里的故事情节就像一根风筝线，一头连着作者（风筝），另一头被读者抓在手里。如果故事情节不太明显，或者因为冗长的描写淡化了情节，那么读者就难免有点困惑：我到底还有没有抓着风筝呢？我到底在看什么？我觉得对于一个作者来说，读者的这种困惑是非常要要命的。最后作者给了个似是而非的揭秘，然后……结局是个《恐怖游轮》似的结局，吴一郎不停地重复醒来-探寻真相-找回身分-因为自己的遭遇而发疯-忘记一切的循环。而结尾的写法和开头如出一辙，那首小诗也重新出现了，就像一个闭环。  
在读之前我查了些着这本书的背景资料。据说这本是日本推理小说中的奇书一本，甚至是里程碑式的、独一无二的、登封造极的作品。看完之后确实有这种感觉：我还真没见过一本“推理”小说能写成这样！  
文章塑造的几个人物当中，我印象最深的是吴青秀。他的执念、疯狂、由忠诚演化出的可怕欲望让人印象深刻。主人公吴一郎是他的后代中最像他的一位，但是吴一郎。与其说他疯狂，倒不如说是他被更疯狂的人陷害，导致下场凄惨。吴一郎的父亲正木博士，他可以说是导致吴一郎悲剧发生的导火索。正木博士心机深沉，对科学研究的执念过于偏激，让他甚至可以杀人、陷害自己的同学和恩师、设计别人的人生只为观察某种实验结果，实在令人发指。不过他最后发现被他设计的人正是自己的儿子，震惊和后悔之下自杀，也算是恶有恶报（如果说这就是作者想表达的……好吧，行吧，作者开心就好）。  
然而，我觉得作者非常超前的一点就是他在“文献”部分提出的心理学观点。缸中之脑、原生家庭和遗传对人性格的影响、社会对精神病患者的不公正对待这些问题都能从中看到萌芽。想到这位作者是1930年代的人……这种超前的观点确实令人佩服。


	5. 《荆棘之城（指匠）》 by 萨拉.沃特斯

这本书是英国现代女作家萨拉.沃特斯三篇最著名的作品之一。在写读书笔记之前，我觉得有必要先说一说沃特斯的整体作品风格和主题，这对读这本书会有些帮助。沃特斯的作品以描写女性生活为主，涉及大量的百合主题。她小说中的女主人公身份各异，大体生活在两次工业革命之间的时期。故事以英国为主要背景，在乡村与城市之间变换，宛如一部当时女性生活图鉴。在这些女性中，体现得最为突出的就是她们身上对感情、自我的追求和屈服于生存或社会压力的之间的冲突。这些女性有的怪异、孤僻，有的身怀绝技，有的则是挣扎在社会最底层艰难求生，但是她们的共性就是她们对纯粹感情的追求，而她们的感情——恰好是性少数（或感情少数）群体。她们身边的人，为生计、身分或思维局限所困，鼓励她们摒弃自己的思想，舒服地向下堕落做一个“合格、普通”的女人，受人摆布就好；她们却苦苦抗争。她们也犯错误，也觉得斗争艰辛并向这些力量屈服。但是最终，她们的生活还是改变了。  
上述内容奠定了小说的基调不会特别光明，和作者柔美、细腻、在必要时候带点讽刺的文风相互应和，一本小说读下来，就像是在灰暗天空下的英国古城小巷中淋了一场雨，走到开阔处时，看见太阳在雾蒙蒙天边微微发光。  
《荆棘之城》的故事线一波三折，非常有吸引力。以一个女蟊贼的身分开场，进入一个陷害富家小姐的阴谋中，蟊贼爱上了千金小姐却反被陷害；然后视角转移到富家女身上，讲述了富家女悲惨和受人欺辱的过去，原来这个阴谋的被害人是那个蟊贼而不是富家女。随着剧情进展，真相也逐渐揭开：原来蟊贼和富家女竟然在婴儿时代被互换了身分……最后，用尽计谋逃脱牢笼的蟊贼找到了富家女，解开误会，两人幸福的生活在一起。情节丰富，但是并不觉得突兀，而且思路非常明确，读下来不会让读者觉得不知道作者在写什么。但是我得说，我觉得作者对于故事节奏的把控有点一言难尽：前半段讲述两个女主恋爱的过程写得太细微太琐碎，让人读着昏昏欲睡（好几次我就是这样看着书睡着的），但是到后面莫德的身分被揭开，以及苏珊从精神病医院逃出来的部分却觉得进展太快，似乎所有细节都交代了，又似乎还本该有更多内容可写。  
这本书的视角选的也很棒。从苏珊视角到莫德视角再回到苏珊视角，就像一曲三重奏，乐句各不相同，声部有所重叠，增加了许多细节，让故事更加立体。还有就是作者对于恋爱中的少女心理的描写，细致入微，富有感染力，让人能产生时时刻刻的代入感。但是我不得不说，莫德那部分对于两个人恋爱的描写……我觉得我纯粹是因为作者的文笔好我才看下去的，因为情节实在太冗繁，又已经在苏珊的描述中看过一次了（说实在的，我觉得这可能是因为视角差异不够大或是故事线拉得太长造成的）。  
总体上来说，我觉得这本书值得一看。尤其是写纯爱向或百合向的小说的作者，一定要看——对感情的变化、怀疑和甜蜜的描写实在是太细腻、太优美，太让人拍案叫绝了。


	6. 《摆渡人1&2》by克莱尔.麦克福尔

《摆渡人》是英国女作家克莱尔.麦克福尔的作品。  
第一次知道这两本书是看了摆渡人设定的同人文，觉得这个梗真的是太棒了（太适合拿来各种发挥写同人文了）！然后马上被写文的那个小伙伴说这两本不好看……当时我是不信的。直到一年半之后我终于看了这两本书。  
果然我的第一印象是没错的，这个梗真的是太棒了！但是书写得非常一般。在我看过的欧美畅销言情小说里（很少，只有《暮光之城》，《五十度灰》，《饥饿游戏》和这本），这本写得最差。  
文笔非常……稚拙。极尽平淡之能事，东拉西扯，没有多少修辞可言，既不凝练也不优美，甚至连《哈利波特》系列那种活色生香、生机勃勃的感觉都没有。不过因为语句简单，读起来意外地非常流畅，行文节奏和情节设置都很吸引人，尤其是男女主互动的情节，让我在读的时候不停地在想：你看看、学学人家是怎么写谈恋爱的！人家怎么能把鸡毛蒜皮的小事写得那么甜那么有恋爱感！  
两本书一共五百多页，主要人物其实只有四个。女主迪伦是个传统意义上的“女主”：聪明、漂亮、善良，勇敢、坚强、体贴，然而女主身边的人都瞎了眼，不仅看不到女主的好，反而觉得她的美好品质让她与同辈格格不入，甚至嘲笑她。除了我们的男主崔斯坦，在千百年孤独的摆渡生涯中，他见过各种各样的灵魂，早已经对灵魂们的一切反应冷漠麻木，毫不在意，他却在见面的第一天就看到女主隐藏在倔强外表下的善良、单纯与炽热，于是他内心的坚冰开始融化，当女主表现出一点点为他担忧的情绪时，他彻底蒸发了，爆炸了。但男主选择有一种爱叫做放手，带女主到达生命的彼岸。而没有男主的彼岸不是女主的彼岸，于是女主历尽艰辛，回到荒原，重走来时路，终于把男主带回人间。我觉得这个情节有点老套。而第二部，更是让我觉得是“为续写而续写”。这个故事所输出的价值观非常大众化，例如真爱的力量，勇气与善良，遵循内心，诚实守序和因果报应，这些东西看起来并没有多少思维含量，也不太值得看完后掩卷深思。一句话，傻白甜。  
但是作者的人物塑造还是不错的，尤其是男主崔斯坦的感情变化，自然流畅。让我印象比较深刻的人物其实是第二部的苏珊娜。她在自己的小屋里，坐在窗边遥望着崔斯坦的小屋时那种寂寞和渴望，他们之间无言的陪伴真实而动人，就像整本书营造出来的毛毯一般柔顺的氛围中的一根尖刺，非常戳人。  
这两本书读下来，作者给我的总体印象是，一个对各种写作结构与情节设置技巧非常熟练的写手，她的文笔足够用来表达清楚，但不够使文章增色。我看不到她的思考，也感觉不到她的感情。  
但是，她创造的这个摆渡人世界非常棒！这样大胆、充满了温情和力量，同时又足够残忍的世界，实在是一片可以催生许多好故事的沃土。  
我读这两本书大概用了不超过14个小时（跨度10天），比我的一般速度稍微快一点，如前所述，作者文笔稚拙流畅，内容浅显，非常易读。然而阅读体验一般。看完两本书之后看了看腰封和封底上的介绍……我们看的是同一本书吗？它真的比《追风筝的人》和《灿烂千阳》差远了……看着我买的同个作者的另一本《黑石之墓》陷入沉思……QAQ  
然后在我读完之后发现这个系列还有第三本……对不起我都不动了，让我缓缓……


End file.
